


It's Was You

by DaisyAxl09



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dildos, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyAxl09/pseuds/DaisyAxl09
Summary: Hi everyone! i'm back with cheolsoo story, and -yeaah, happy reading!





	It's Was You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! i'm back with cheolsoo story, and -yeaah, happy reading!

Seungcheol’s not on the bed yet; is sitting in a chair a good foot away from the bed. He’s naked, legs spread, dick in hand, and trying his goddamn hardest to keep himself from coming before he can give Jisoo what he wants.

Jisoo is on his hands and knees, one arm twisted up behind him, working the dildo in and out of himself as best he can in this position. Frustrated noises slip out of Jisoo’ mouth as he moves it, not able to get a good enough rhythm to make it mean anything. It’s a fucking beautiful sight; Jisoo’ back bowed, his head turned to the right on the pillow, a thin sheen of sweat over his body.

Aside from watching porn, Seungcheol’s never been much for voyeurism, prefers to be the one doing rather than watching, but this—he wants to watch Jisoo. He’s never wanted to watch anyone the way he wants to watch Jisoo in this moment.

And maybe that’s kind of creepy, maybe he’s skirting lines he wouldn’t have skirted before he had Jisoo, but he  _does_  have Jisoo, and Jisoo is right there with him because Jisoo has him as much as he has Jisoo.

A quiet “ _fuck_ ,” escapes from Jisoo’ mouth, and hearing Jisoo swear still makes Seungcheol’s dick hard. Jisoo’ fingers are losing their grip on the base of the dildo, slippery with lube, and Jisoo’ whines of frustration fill the room. “Seungcheol,” he gasps, his voice half muffled by the pillow. “Please.”

“Please what, sweetheart?” Seungcheol asks, a smirk on his face even as his dick leaks pre-come at the need in Jisoo’ voice.

“ _Please_  get your ass over here.”

“All you had to do was ask,” Seungcheol says, crawling onto the bed. His fingers slide against Jisoo’ as he grips the base of the dildo, taking over from Jisoo. Seungcheol angles it just enough so it brushes over Jisoo’ prostate, and then he does it again, watching Jisoo’ reactions. It barely takes anything before Jisoo’ arms are shaking with the effort of holding himself up, and Seungcheol presses his palm between Jisoo’ shoulderblades. “Go on, babe. I got you.”

Jisoo’ exhales with relief when he lets go, his upper body slumping against the mattress, and Seungcheol moves a little closer, kissing a line down Jisoo’ spine as he works the dildo in and out of him.

“I—I want it,” Jisoo says eventually, still pushing back against the dildo, Seungcheol’s fingertips brushing against Jisoo’ pretty pink rim each time. “C’mon Seungcheol, you promised.”

“Yeah,” Seungcheol says, his eyes on the way Jisoo’ body is taking in as much of the dildo as Seungcheol gives him. “I did, didn’t I?”

At that, Jisoo pushes himself up, turning his head and fixing his gaze on Seungcheol. “Get on with it,” he says before tucking himself back against the mattress, his butt a little higher than it was before and—

Seungcheol takes his hand off the dildo, and strokes his hands lightly over Jisoo’ ass, smears of lube shining under the dimmed light. Jisoo has always been something more, something Seungcheol wasn’t ever sure he could have, and it’s like a fucking fist gripping his heart each time Jisoo gives himself over to Seungcheol like this. Ducking his head, Seungcheol kisses the base of Jisoo’ spine, tongue swiping over the skin, and smiles to himself when Jisoo shivers.

Picking up the lube from the rumbled sheets, Seungcheol coats his fingers. Gripping Jisoo’ hip, he trails his fingers around Jisoo’ stretched out rim, the dildo still in place. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

Seungcheol doesn’t start slow, pushes two fingers in at once, and is rewarded with curse words falling out of Jisoo’ mouth with no rhyme or reason to them. He can feel the ridges of the dildo against his fingers as he slowly stretches Jisoo even more. He wants to feel like he’s taking care of Jisoo, that he’s not pushing him too far because Jisoo is  _his_ , and Seungcheol’s always going to protect what is his.

“Seungcheol, Seungcheol, fuck, I need—” Jisoo’ voice is even rougher than usual and Seungcheol grips the base of the dildo, pushing it in and out of Jisoo a few times until Jisoo is almost ripping the sheets with the force of his grip.

“What, Jisoo, what do you need?”

“ _You_.”

Sliding his fingers out of Jisoo, Seungcheol slicks up his dick and kneels behind Jisoo. The logistics confuse him for a moment, but then he’s got the head of his dick against Jisoo’ rim, pressing up next to the dildo and, fuck, if this lasts longer than five minutes, he’ll be impressed with himself.

“Oh— _oh_  Seungcheol,” Jisoo gasps as Seungcheol pushes in.

Seungcheol’s got one hand on the dildo to keep it from coming out, and he slides inside Jisoo slowly, sweat beading on his forehead as he restrains himself from pushing in fast. “Yeah,” he says, amazed at the way Jisoo’ body is opening for him. “I— _yeah_.”

It seems to take longer than Seungcheol thought possible before he’s completely inside Jisoo and when he’s finally fully seated, it’s like nothing he’s ever felt before. The dildo’s pressing up against his own dick, and that combined with Jisoo’ tight heat makes it hard for Seungcheol to get a breath out. For a moment he stays still, so completely overwhelmed by everything he’s feeling. “Jisoo, I— _fuck_. Fuck.”

“Yes please,” Jisoo says, his voice strained. “Seungcheol,  _please_. Fuck me.”

“I—I need a second.” Seungcheol loses his grip on the dildo, falling forward a little until he’s plastered across Jisoo’ back. Mouth dragging across Jisoo’ skin, Seungcheol tentatively moves his hips, pulling out just enough to feel it and, shit, the noises that Jisoo makes in response guarantees Seungcheol isn’t gonna last very long.

Straightening up, Seungcheol gets his fingers back around the base of the dildo and starts to fuck Jisoo. It’s slow, slightly fumbling, but Seungcheol eventually works out a rhythm and when that happens, all bets are off. Jisoo is face down on the bed, his knuckles white from gripping the sheets, and when Seungcheol twists the dildo just  _so_ , he hears the sheets ripping under Jisoo’ fingers.

His name is a relentless chant falling from Jisoo’ lips, and that only adds to the heat building in Seungcheol’s groin. Jisoo is so needy, pushing back against Seungcheol’s dick and the dildo like he can’t get enough, whining about feeling full, and Seungcheol—Seungcheol’s just trying to hold out as long as possible.

“Jisoo, I can’t— _fuck_ , I’m gonna—” Seungcheol manages a few more thrusts before he’s coming, spilling inside Jisoo, his fingers cramping around the base of the dildo.

When he pulls out, Seungcheol leaves the dildo inside Jisoo, all too aware that Jisoo hasn’t come yet. Seungcheol’s come is leaking out and Seungcheol shuffles lower until he can lick at Jisoo’ rim, burying his face in Jisoo’ ass and sliding a tongue inside alongside the dildo.

“You,” Jisoo says, voice low and rough and making Seungcheol wish he could get it up again. “I just want you.”

Seungcheol rears back, teasingly rubs his stubble against Jisoo’ thigh, and carefully pulls the dildo out. Dropping it onto the floor, he gets back to Jisoo, daring to push a finger inside Jisoo because fuck if he doesn’t love the way Jisoo pushes back on him, like he still wants to get fucked by something. Seungcheol removes his finger, the sight of Jisoo all sloppy and spread out making his softening dick twitch hopefully. He runs the tip of his finger around the outside of Jisoo’ rim, teasing Jisoo just enough for Jisoo to curse out loud. “What do you want, sweetheart?”

“Any—anything, Seungcheol,” Jisoo groans. “Please just— _oh_.”

Seungcheol’s got his hand on Jisoo’ dick, and he knows exactly what to do to get Jisoo to come. All he ever wants is to make Jisoo feel good, to be a good thing in Jisoo’ life, and when Jisoo comes, Seungcheol’s name falling from his lips, Seungcheol feels like his heart is going to give out from how much he fucking loves Jisoo.

There’s come and lube everywhere, and Seungcheol’s sure that when he gets off the bed he’ll end up stepping on the dildo, but that can wait for later. Right now he crawls up the bed until he can touch Jisoo on the shoulder and urge him to turn on his side so they’re face to face. “You good,” he asks quietly.

“I’m very good, Seungcheol,” Jisoo says, a beatific smile on his face as he looks at Seungcheol. There’s crease marks on his face from the pillow, and his hair is a sweaty mess.

Seungcheol’s hopelessly in love with him.

Shuffling closer, Seungcheol places his palm on the small of Jisoo’ back and pulls him in until their legs are tangled together and he can capture Jisoo’ mouth in a deep kiss.

Jisoo lets out a soft sigh when they part, rubs his nose against Seungcheol’s and smiles. “Thank you,” he says, his lips brushing over Seungcheol’s mouth.

“Jisoo, you don’t need to—” Seungcheol breaks off and presses his lips against Jisoo’ forehead. “It’s you, okay? Always.”

 


End file.
